


Making It Right

by MortalRemedy



Series: InquisiBull [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: Ashtok has a nightmare following the events of Redcliffe Castle
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: InquisiBull [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141919
Kudos: 2





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just enjoy pushing this boy to tears, I have no excuse.

_“We’ll head out front, keep them off your tail.”_

_“No, I won’t let you commit suicide,” his voice cracked, purple eyes pleading up at the qunari. He wanted to reach out, to touch, to grab The Iron Bull and pull him close. Ashtok needed him to know how much the qunari meant to him. But they were leaving, and it took everything in Ashtok to not let his tears fall._

_He knew, the moment the door slammed open he knew, and he couldn’t fight back the scream of anguish that ripped from his throat as Iron Bull’s limp, lifeless body was cast aside carelessly._

_-_

Ashtok gasped for breath as he startled awake, his fingers white knuckle gripping his bed roll as his chest heaved. He furiously blinked away his tears as he tried to gather his bearings and relaxed when he took in the bland comfort of his canvas tent. Dorian had done it. They were safe, _he_ was safe. He let out a slow breath before pushing himself up to sit, the heel of his marked hand rubbing at his wet eyes. He needed some fresh air.

“Hey, Boss,” came Bull’s voice as Ashtok pushed aside the canvas to step outside, and any lingering worry Ashtok still had instantly washed away the moment his eyes caught Iron Bull sitting at the campfire. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep,” Ashtok grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. “Mind if I sit with you for a bit? I need some company.” He felt his cheeks heat up as Bull eyed him and hoped the light from the campfire didn't give him away. 

"Sure, I could use someone to talk to, and the crickets aren’t much company,” Iron Bull chuckled, and that smirk made the elf weak.

“But they are still company,” Ashtok smiled and made his way over to the larger man to sit beside him. “Being anywhere lacking them puts me on edge, as they make excellent guards.”


End file.
